1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waist support with a disc protection belt, and particularly, to a waist support with a disc protection belt having functions of strongly pulling and fixing the backbone as well as extending the backbone.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In related art, a disc protection belt configured to expand by injection of air in a vertical direction and extend the backbone in order to cure discs or protect the waist is already known. Such a disc protection belt is provided for disc treatment to cure backache and unusual symptoms of the waist.
However, when the above-mentioned disc protection belt is used, while the backbone can be extended, it cannot be strongly compressed, pulled and fixed. That is, in the case of a patient who just underwent waist surgery or who has a weak backbone, it is necessary to strongly compress, pull and fix the backbone but a conventional disc protection belt is unable to do this.